<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bis! by Friedafritz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666977">Bis!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friedafritz/pseuds/Friedafritz'>Friedafritz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ballet, M/M, Prom, Theatre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friedafritz/pseuds/Friedafritz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naturally, Arthur would have spent his spring on the track rather than backstage. Yet, something in his boyfriend's sweet request to participate in that year's spring production had him signing up to assist in the technical department. He did not anticipate that casual signature to bestow months of the truly odd and arduous jobs of the backstage department, however. Not to mention he rarely chanced Feliciano on a relaxed day.<br/>Yet, here he was now, taking on possibly the most demanding task for a techie with stage fright: acting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>England/North Italy (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bis!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The traditions, events and setting within this story are purely reflective of my personal high school theatre experiences</p><p>Here is a list of the characters connected to names mentioned in the story:<br/>Arthur - England<br/>Francis - France<br/>Lovino - South Italy<br/>Feliks - Poland<br/>Lily - Lichtenstein<br/>Vladimir - Romania<br/>Boris - Bulgaria<br/>Cora - Philippines*<br/>Antonio - Spain<br/>Lukas - Norway<br/>Michelle - Seychelles<br/>Mrs. Karpusi - Ancient Greece<br/>Matthew - Canada<br/>Hercules - Greece<br/>Kiku - Japan<br/>Feliciano - North Italy<br/>Ivan - Russia<br/>Bella - Belgium<br/>Toris - Lithuania</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I have duties backstage. I couldn't possibly take a role now." Arthur searched for a response in the stage manager's face.</p><p>"As if drawing the curtain is much of a duty at all," Francis muttered, looking up from his clipboard. "I will take over your position for tonight. All we ask is you cover that <em>minor</em> supporting role, is that too much?"</p><p>Arthur frowned at the question.  "It isn't just some <em>minor</em> role, Francis. It's the opening for the birth of Venus. I don't know that choreography."</p><p>"Oh please, you have attended enough rehearsals to know it by now." Francis smirked, "And you can always ask your boyfriend for assistance, no? You will be dancing together."</p><p>Arthur tugged his collar, disregarding the mention of Feliciano. "Well, don't blame me if I ruin the number," he mumbled. "I didn't join this production to dance by any means."</p><p>Francis made a sour expression and flicked his wrist at the stagehand. "And I don't manage to hear you whine. Now run along to costuming. They will provide your outfit."</p><p>With a swift turn on his heel, Francis was pacing towards the prop master, leaving Arthur alone amongst the set's twinkling decorations. His eyes moved with the spinning cardboard stars as he released a sigh he didn't realize he was holding on to. No one had anticipated that Lovino, a participant in the first dance of act two, would suddenly fall ill during the dress rehearsal of closing night. After promptly vomiting on stage, he was rushed home, leaving behind his brother Feliciano to attempt the duet alone. With no understudies or ensemble available, it seemed Francis raced to the first techie in sight to pitch the role. Arthur, who had just returned from mopping said vomit, had been unfortunate enough to enter the desperate stage manager's sight at that moment.</p><p>Naturally, Arthur would have spent his spring on the track rather than backstage. Yet, something in his boyfriend's sweet request to participate in that year's spring production had him signing up to assist in the technical department. He did not anticipate that casual signature to bestow months of the truly odd and arduous jobs of the backstage department, however. Not to mention he rarely chanced Feliciano on a relaxed day.</p><p>Yet, here he was now, taking on possibly the most demanding task for a techie with stage fright: acting.</p><p>He started towards the dressing room, making sure to drag his feet along the way in a last act of defiance. He could hear the dark melodies of the pit band as he passed their practice room, wishing he could stop a moment to decipher what was playing. Other stagehands swept by him as he approached the dim hallway to the costume room. He shuffled through a maze of costume racks, and trailed his fingers along the walls of fabric, mesh, and sequins that enclosed the walk. It felt almost therapeutic, up until two actors burst out of the bright room, just missing Arthur as they raced one another down the hall in a laughing flurry. He took a moment to recover from the initial shock as the chatter of the dressing room drowned out their distant laughter. God, he hated theatre kids.</p><p>Exhaling weakly, he stumbled into the room. The overpowering scent of hairspray seized him initially. Yet, his attention quickly shifted once he noted actors changing shamelessly about the place. Politely shielding his eyes, Arthur made his way along the fringes where hair and makeup were tidied in lightbulb-edged mirrors. From the limited area below his palms, he scanned the room before catching sight of a blond boy rummaging through a wardrobe closet. By his side was a girl, managing everything he threw out into a pile of colourful garments.</p><p>"Excuse me," Arthur said, approaching the pair. "Would either of you happen to be the wardrobe supervisor?"</p><p>The girl raised her head, staring back with wide eyes. Following this, the boy withdrew himself from the wardrobe. Arthur recognized him as one of Feliciano’s friends, Feliks. "Yeah, that's me. What do you want?"</p><p>"Hi, er- I do tech. I am required to fill in a spot for Lovino Vargas at the beginning of act two. Would you happen to have his costume?"</p><p>"Well, yeah. This is, like, the costume department," the boy laughed dryly. "Lily, take him to the ensemble rack. You'll, like, find it there."</p><p>"Right away, Feliks," the girl replied, setting the pile onto the floor softly. "If you'll follow me." </p><p>Arthur trailed behind the assistant, glancing back to Feliks, who promptly continued his decimation of the closet. Had he not assisted Arthur, the stagehand would have a few choice words regarding the boy’s curtness.</p><p>Lily stopped before a rack in a far corner of the room, skipping her fingers atop the hangers before arriving at Lovino's costume. "We couldn't find any throw up on it when we got it, but that is no guarantee," she explained, handing it to Arthur. "Will that be everything?"</p><p>He inspected it apprehensively. “Must I change in here, or is there a room I can go to?"</p><p>"The changing rooms in here are typically… occupied. I would suggest you change in the bathroom if you would like some privacy," Lily said.</p><p>Arthur nodded. "Well, thank you kindly for your help." Before he was able to step away, a small hand caught hold of his sleeve. He turned to the assistant.</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry. I wanted to mention after you have changed to bring your clothes back here… so I can hang them for you," Lily added softly.</p><p>"I'll be sure to come back. Thank you," Arthur smiled.</p><p>Lily bowed her head before walking back to Feliks with a small hop in her step.</p><p>-</p><p>Arthur was glad to have left the dressing room's congestion but even less pleased to be changing within a grubby bathroom stall.</p><p>He began by wedging himself inside a pair of white pantyhose that nearly drew to his chest in length. For a moment he fidgeted inside them uncomfortably, questioning if his anatomy properly conformed to the tight wedge now between his thighs. After this came the frilly trousers, which he initially mistook for undergarments until realizing there was nothing to don overtop. When he thought he had experienced the worst of the outfit, he recalled (much to his dismay) that the corset had to be worn <em>overtop</em> the puffy blouse. Struggling with the laces a few minutes more, he finally satisfied the cage around his torso before applying this technique to the lace of his slippers. It did not help that he was just lean enough for a strap of the fake wings to slip occasionally from his shoulder, making the process all the more bothersome. Fixing a bent wire halo upon his head, the look was complete.</p><p>How his friends would get a kick out of this…</p><p>Stepping out from the stall cautiously, he was mildly surprised by the costume's airiness where he was not tied in. The hallway to the dressing room had an eerie silence uncommon to any cast member months into a production. He noticed Lily waiting patiently by the doorway.</p><p>The assistant smiled, accepting his clothes promptly. “I forgot to say, Arthur, I made cookies for the cast- to celebrate tonight. They're in the back of the theatre by the sound booth if you want one… before they’re gone.”</p><p>Despite his growing irritability, Arthur softened at the girl’s offer. He reasoned internally that a treat may actually ease his frustration towards his predicament. Not to mention, it was very difficult to remain ill-tempered around the ingenuous underclassman. “Sounds excellent. I’ll head there now. Thank you again for your help.”</p><p>A faint expression of delight shown in the girl’s eyes before she turned back into the costuming room. If Arthur had been paying closer attention, he may have noted the glance as mischievous. Yet, what held his attention now was the growling of his stomach and just as quickly, he was off to the front doors of the theatre. He could almost feel himself relax before entering the house where music blasted over the primary sound system. The source of the noise happened to be sitting right at the sound booth, mouthing along to the foreign words.</p><p>"Hey Arthur!" Vladimir looked up from his controls, taking a moment to inspect his friend. "What's this outfit… for?"</p><p>"I have to act," Arthur deadpanned, pulling up a chair.</p><p>Vlad gasped as his costumed companion nodded shamefully. "Since when?"</p><p>"Since Francis threw the role on me half an hour ago. You saw Feliciano's brother spewing on stage, didn't you?"</p><p>Vlad appeared contemplative for a moment before shaking his head. "No, I must have been helping Boris with the lights. That really sucks, you know. I mean not only for him, but how are we supposed to have our commentary sessions with Lukas now?"</p><p>Arthur sighed. "I'm not sure I know. I'll truly miss denigrating the actors over coms anyway… May I have one of those?"</p><p>A cookie was exchanged between the teenagers as they sat back in their chairs to watch the commotion on stage. Techies and managers moved in a frantic mass of hands and feet, trying to perfect the set and props with the vigour of an ant colony. As much as Arthur enjoyed overseeing the tasks he was no longer committed to, a pit remained in the bottom of his stomach as he pictured himself on the stage. A sea of dark eyes tracing his movements was a form of attention he favoured avoiding. Arthur was moving fast enough to dismiss looks entirely when on the track, but it was a wholly new type of attention on stage that he would not be able to outrun. There was some solace in knowing Feliciano would be accompanying him. Still, it was not enough to diminish the pulsing anxiety under his skin. He had not happened upon his boyfriend since Lovino's incident, come to think of it.</p><p>"Hey, I can tell you're worried," Vlad stated, looking at his friend sincerely. "You know what always cheers me up when I'm down?"</p><p>Arthur shook his head, watching as the sound engineer leaned forward to press a button at his station. A loud dog bark sounded throughout the theatre, temporarily stalling the set as the crew stopped to process the sudden sound.</p><p>"If I hear that effect one more time Vladimir-!" Francis's voice called from off-set.</p><p>The last of his sentence was lost to the boys' laughter, Arthur nearly toppling over in his seat as the movement on stage continued.</p><p>"He hates that, but the reaction is always perfect," Vlad laughed, wiping a small tear from his eye.</p><p>Arthur snickered. "Cheers, man. I've really wanted to get back at him for putting this role on me."</p><p>Vlad clapped his shoulder. "For you, friend, any time."</p><p>-</p><p>Time passed as the two caught up on the last week of homework, personal drama, and school events. Vlad expressed his indifference towards their upcoming school dance. He regarded the tickets as an overpriced waste and would likely spend the night with his baby brother instead (to the disdain of his friend Boris, it seemed). Arthur had no clear idea for prom yet. He recognized that he only planned on attending to entertain his boyfriend's proclivity for dressing up nicely and finding creative ways to propose before the dance. He thought back fondly on Feliciano’s first proposal for homecoming of that fall.</p><p>It was surprising to Arthur, who had actually been planning his own modest proposal, to receive a large paper mosaic posing the question. His boyfriend had made it with the other members of the art club, and it was presented to Arthur unexpectedly at the end of one school day. Feliciano had sneakily claimed to have left something in the art room, leading Arthur to wait outside before the colourful piece was brought out. Luckily, their crowd of onlookers had been limited to the few art club members and a janitor, but the slight embarrassment that remained was quickly made up for when Feliciano handed him a bouquet of his favourite roses. For the winter formal, Feliciano utilized the culinary arts, arriving at Arthur’s house with a box of homemade biscuits and chocolates with a small decorative card asking the question. The stagehand had kept both the mosaic and card, taking to pin them to the walls of his room to look back on. Though Feliciano expressed they had not been his finest works, Arthur venerated good art when he saw it, especially if it had been made for him.</p><p>This time around though, Feliciano’s responsibilities towards the production left little time for any extravagant forms of the invitation. More importantly, (Arthur reasoned) it was about time he posed the question himself.  </p><p>The friends' conversation soon shifted to the circumstances of their friend Lukas who, as insouciant as he typically came off, was panicking over asking his crush to prom.</p><p>Cora, one of the lead actresses, had caught Lukas's attention the first week of rehearsals. Outside of her singing voice that seized anyone's praise within earshot, Lukas confided in his friends that a conversation they shared backstage had finally drawn him in. Though he did not share the contents of this discussion, he explained that she had “a certain charm and intellect.” Of course, this choice of wording elicited ridicule from his friends, turning the phrase into something of an inside joke for months to come. Though Lukas refrained from telling them much to do with the actress after that point, it was still glaringly obvious how often the two would flirt. The friends laughed as they recalled the ever-present blushes on the actress and stagehand once in the vicinity of each other.</p><p>The pleasant ability of Arthur to forget his current situation was soon cut short as a reminder started towards him.</p><p>"I can't believe they replaced him already!"</p><p>The techies turned to spot Antonio, one of the lead actors, striding towards them. He had a severe gate and a face of stage makeup that looked like it was beginning to wear.</p><p>"Hey, Antonio. Is something the matter?" Arthur asked, sitting up.</p><p>"A lot of things! This is a mess, man! Not to mention I just found out Lovino was sent home. Why was I the last person to know? And now you're in his costume?" He cried, stopping before them dramatically.</p><p>Arthur and Vlad exchanged a glance. It was genuinely uncommon to see the regularly laid back and cheerful actor so distraught. </p><p>"Do you need… something? From us?" Vlad asked.</p><p>Antonio sighed, some of his usual composure returning. "Do you know where the director is? I need to speak to her."</p><p>"Have you checked the box? That's where I saw her last," Vlad suggested, wordlessly offering a cookie to Antonio.</p><p>The actor took it, his expression softening as he stared down at the dessert. "Thanks. I… Guess I'll look there," he mumbled, appearing somewhat defeated as he walked off.</p><p>His sudden outburst lingered in the air.</p><p>"That's probably my cue to leave," Arthur sighed. "You know… Before I manage to fuss him anymore." He got up, adjusting his pantyhose rigidly.</p><p>"Please, actors are always dramatic. You just have to wait for their mask to slip." Vlad bit into another cookie. "Will I see you later?"</p><p>"Possibly. I want to find Feliciano before I can come back. He needs to teach me our dance or… something," Arthur replied, starting towards the stage.</p><p>"Ah, I get it," Vlad smirked, mocking kissing sounds as his friend walked off.</p><p>"Oh, piss off!" Arthur laughed.</p><p>The mesmerizing commotion had died at that point, only a few techies remaining to wander about aimlessly. He could not deny the magnificence of the set altogether, especially for such a small crew of students to have assembled it (with the help of some parents, of course). Some of the pit band began to file in, testing their instruments with the sound system in a jumble of disorganized noise.</p><p>Arthur glanced at the left-wing where Lukas was at his usual post, finishing some homework. "Hey, Lukas!" He waved to his friend from the centre of the stage. "I don't suppose you've seen Feliciano recently?"</p><p>Lukas looked up, shaking his head with an uncharacteristic smile. "No. That's a nice outfit, though," he laughed.</p><p>"Okay, thanks anyway," Arthur muttered, pulling out his phone to formulate a text to Feliciano. As he turned to walk off, he stumbled straight into an unexpected figure. "Francis!" he cried. "Don't scare me like that." The manager was looking down on him disapprovingly.</p><p>"Where is your makeup?" Francis urged, gesturing to the shorter boy's face.</p><p>Before Arthur could respond, the stage manager was pushing him in the direction of the dressing room. "You have twenty minutes to get ready. We're going to congregate soon," Francis instructed before walking off to his assistant.</p><p>Arthur scoffed, stuffing his phone into the convenient pocket of his trousers. He made a promise to himself then that he would not tolerate being pushed around any longer.</p><p>--</p><p>Michelle held on tightly, and with a concentrated hand, worked a small lipstick heart onto her subject's mouth. “Arthur, you're going to have to stop squirming," she pleaded, letting go of the boy's jaw.</p><p>He massaged his face, looking up towards her resentfully from his chair. "I just don't see why this is necessary. I mean, the lipstick, especially!" He looked to himself in the mirror, letting out a childish whine.</p><p>Her patience was beginning to dwindle. "Listen, everyone on <em>stage</em> needs <em>stage</em> makeup. That's just what it is. You're supposed to be a cherub, and that's how your makeup has to be done," she gripped his jaw once more. "Now, help me help you."</p><p>A broad fluffy brush patted at the apples of Arthur's cheeks, creating a small circle of rose on each side of his face. Michelle dusted over his freckles, contoured around his face, and applied a sweep of white mascara to his bottom eyelashes. She took one glance at his eyebrows and decided against any pampering. With that, the base was over, and the moment she was dreading had come.</p><p>A tube of eyeliner sat on the vanity, holding her gaze.</p><p>She swept her braids into a ponytail, facing Arthur solemnly for the final touch. Craning his head back, she zeroed in on a trembling green eye. "Now try to hold as still as possible…"</p><p>-</p><p>Arthur blinked rapidly, trying his best to soothe the irritation in his made-up eyes without rubbing them into a black smear.</p><p>"You look like you're crying," Lukas commented, prompting Vlad to inspect their friend as well.</p><p>"It will be okay, buddy," Vlad consoled, patting Arthur's shoulder.</p><p>He shrugged off the hand. "Can you guys leave me alone? I've had a very unpleasant day."</p><p>The pair stepped back, turning their attention to the cast members pouring into the green room.</p><p>Mrs. Karpusi, the director, stood at the centre, with Francis speaking enthusiastically by her side as they waited. The atmosphere buzzed with anticipation with groups discussing their excitement and fear for the night ahead. Arthur filtered the dialogue, the negatives slowly feeding into his worry.</p><p>"Were you able to find Feliciano?" Lukas asked, snapping Arthur from his daze.</p><p>"No, I didn't have enough time. We'll see him soon, though. He hates missing out on this sort of thing."</p><p>"You know, I always forget about the cultic stuff right until we’re back at it," Vlad laughed. "Traditions here are something else."</p><p>Lukas and Arthur shared a knowing groan, realizing they too had to partake in the upcoming events.</p><p>“’ Energy’ has to be the worst one,” Arthur recollected. “Arse to chest with some bloke in a costume is the last thing I want to get excited about a show.”</p><p>“I see you’re that bloke now, hm?” Lukas grinned, gesturing to Arthur’s costume.</p><p>The three were laughing as a new voice chimed in.</p><p>"Hey, you guys!"</p><p>The teens looked over to Boris, the lighting tech, jogging towards them. "Guess who stole from the lobby?" he beamed, presenting two parfait cups as he stopped before them.</p><p>"You know the food goes towards our funding, don't you?" Lukas sighed.</p><p>"I'll pay them back… If they catch me," Boris replied, opening one with a smirk. This only made Vlad laugh.</p><p>"Excuse me, everyone," Francis announced, calling the room to his attention. "If we could please form a large circle, we can get started." The group accommodated, moulding a sort of egg shape collectively.</p><p>Mrs. Karpusi examined the crowd, compassion sparkling in her hazel eyes. "I am so proud of how far you all have come," she began, her voice creating an ambience of calm in the formerly excitable green room. Even under the florescent lighting, her tan skin carried a warm glow. "I would like to give a special thank you to our stage manager Francis. He has worked tirelessly to keep everything organized," Mrs. Karpusi continued, gesturing to the teen.</p><p>Francis smiled bashfully as the room applauded. "Oh, please. It was nothing!"</p><p>It took the group a collective effort not to groan at his mock humility.</p><p>"It was truly my lovely assistant that made it all possible," Francis purred, gripping the shoulder of the boy to his side. Matthew, the assistant stage manager, gave a meek smile and waved to the cast. He made Francis bearable at the worst of times, which anyone could appreciate.</p><p>Arthur blocked out the next few minutes of dialogue, taking to examine the group. He was hopeful of spotting Feliciano somewhere across the room but filled with doubt as his eyes passed overfamiliar faces.</p><p>"Before we start 'energy,' I would like to hand it over to a senior who may have a few words," Mrs. Karpusi noted, searching for a face in the circle. "Um… Hercules? Would you like to go tonight?"</p><p>The actor's head bobbed up, apparent he had just been dozing off. He looked to his mother with a slow blink. "Sorry?"</p><p>"Do you have anything to say before we start energy?" she sighed.</p><p>"Oh," Hercules looked around, growing meek at the sudden attention. "Theatre has been great," he said slowly. "I am excited… To act. Tonight."</p><p>There was a long pause as the group waited on the seemingly unfinished statement. When Hercules bowed his head, the group took it as their cue to crouch. They joined hands.</p><p>A hushed chant began, the cast bouncing on their toes at each mention of the word. 'Energy, energy, energy…'</p><p>The chorus amplified, rising to their feet as they hopped. 'Energy, energy, energy…"</p><p>Their fingers unlaced, and bodies bounded to the middle of the circle. "Energy! Energy! Energy!" </p><p>Arthur stood back to watch the commotion. The cast moved in a heap of multicoloured togas and black clothing, quaking the room with the slam of their shoes to the carpet. The chant transfigured into a collaboration of shouts and laughter as their bodies leaped and collided. Arthur's eyes probed for Feliciano among the mass. "Shout on three!" a voice exclaimed, arms flying towards the centre of assemblage from all sides.</p><p>"One, two, three-!"</p><p>The green room filled with screams as the cast broke apart with flying arms. Actors smiled and cheered as the excitement mellowed, much of the tech rushing out to attend their set positions.</p><p>"That was great, everyone! Ten minutes until we open the house! Posters will be back here to sign during intermission," Francis called out, trailing behind the director as they exited the room.</p><p>Vlad approached Arthur, leading a blinded Boris by the shoulders. He had a face caked with the contents of a parfait and a bitter expression.</p><p>"Hey! Boris had a little accident back there during the jumping. You didn't join?"</p><p>"No, I was looking for… Did you happen to see Feliciano in there?" Arthur tugged at the cuffs of his blouse anxiously.</p><p>Vlad frowned. "No, sorry. Maybe he's somewhere on set? I bet Lukas would help you look."</p><p>The boys looked over to their friend, who was leaning stiffly against a music stand as he spoke to Cora. Their awkwardness emanated through the distance.</p><p>"You know, he seems busy," Vlad concluded. "I'd help you, but I have to get Boris cleaned up and then get to the booth. You should text us if you need anything, though, 'kay?"</p><p>Arthur nodded. "Yeah, it's all right. I just want to know that he's fine. I'll see you later."</p><p>He waved at Vlad as he carted their friend to the bathroom. It was shaping up to be a long night.</p><p>-</p><p>Backstage was nearly pitch black, outside of the scattered lamps that took residence in the busier areas. Hushed voices of the crew overlaid the house's general noisiness where everyone was beginning to settle in. Arthur stood at the left-wing, exhausted from his voyage around the department. He had spoken to nearly everyone about Feliciano and looked nearly everywhere. It was uncommon to find the actor anywhere but in the most sociable areas of the theatre. He got many directions from cast claiming to have seen the actor but became skeptical at each stalemate. He was beginning to contemplate looking around without the aid of anyone's suggestions. Still, He grew desperate as the night drew closer to the start of the show. When he got close to giving up, the wardrobe manager approached him hurriedly.</p><p>Maybe it had been his weariness that convinced him Feliks was one hundred percent certain in his suggestion of where to look.</p><p>The "pit," which was less of a pit and more of an elevated platform where the band performed, was the next place Arthur had to check. He snuck up the stairs, mindful of the conductor who did not appreciate anyone but the musicians inside. He peered into the softly lit space from the steps and searched for any sign of the missing actor.</p><p>"Arthur? Is that you?"</p><p>Arthur turned in the whisper's direction, and he met eyes with the bands' pianist, Kiku.</p><p>The pianist leaned towards him. "What are you doing here? The show will start soon."</p><p>"I know, I know," Arthur whispered. "But I'm trying to find Feliciano. Is he here?"</p><p>Kiku blinked at the question. "Well… Yes. He was."</p><p>Arthur's eyes lit up.</p><p>"But that must have been a while ago. Have you checked outs-"</p><p>Just then, the conductor tapped the stand, calling Kiku to sit up at his bench.</p><p>"Outside? Outside where?" Arthur inquired to the back of his friend's head. He grew pitiful once his question was disregarded. "Kiku!?" he cried in a whisper.</p><p>The pianist looked back briefly, cocking his head to their right as his hands hovered above the keys.</p><p>Arthur fell back onto the steps, utterly drained as the band started the overture. He threw away any consideration for someone in need of the staircase by settling down into it. The back of his head found residence on a vibrating step, and he allowed the sensation to encompass him. Gradually, swirls and patterns twisted and fluttered beneath his eyelids to the melody. He anticipated Lukas's whisper from below the stairs as the music hit a cue. "Standby lights."</p><p>The set was buzzing in quiet excitement for the show ahead.</p><p>Taking out his phone, Arthur saw the text he sent his boyfriend still unread. He pulled himself onto his feet, the music swelling before it slowed to an end. The audience applauded as the boy in the cherub costume stomped down the stairs.</p><p>If Feliciano was not in this last spot, he had to have fallen straight from the earth.</p><p>Though the crossover bustled with actors sneaking to the wings, he managed to make his way through to the exit. The opening number played over the green room speaker, and the sound resonated throughout the empty hall. The practice rooms' rectangle windows streamed out a light that caused his halo to flicker and reflect passing each door. He reached a fire-rated door in a dome of small stars and pushed it open forcefully. He felt that if he had any more energy, he would have run to the parking lot and drove right off into the night.</p><p>Before the stagehand could bask in the solitude of the outdoor hallway, the door stopped with a thud.</p><p>"Ow!"</p><p>Arthur froze, waiting for another sound as he tried to process what had just happened. When his sense caught up with him, he threw himself around the door to view who he had hit.</p><p>On the first step of the low staircase was a picturesque Feliciano, mirroring a wounded angel as he rubbed the side of his arm innocently. He looked up with round bloodshot eyes that happily squinted when he smiled. "Arthur, amore! What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I should be asking you that!" Arthur huffed, falling onto the floor beside his boyfriend. "I've been searching bloody everywhere for you! Where have you been!? And what are you doing here? Everyone's worried about you!" He searched the boy's now startled expression, catching sight of two grey streams that had dried along his cheeks. His voice softened at the sight of this. "Were you crying?"</p><p>Feliciano looked off, laughing as he rubbed at his face lamely. "What? No!"</p><p>Arthur leaned in, surprised at the insincerity of his tone. "What’s the matter?"</p><p>Their eyes met briefly before the actor turned away. "Nothing is. It has been very stress- no, busy, tonight," he corrected himself, laughing.</p><p>Arthur observed the side of Feliciano's face for any indication of truth. The single outdoor lamp shaped his profile with light. A tense silence grew between them as the stagehand contemplated the situation.</p><p>"If you’re upset about your brother, I'm sorry,” Arthur sat back after a moment. “I know how excited you were to perform together… But your parents will still be here to watch tonight. I'm sure they will be just as happy to see you solely."</p><p>The actor shook his head, his halo dancing in the light. "No… They needed to stay home to look after Lovino." Though his head was pointed to his lap, his eyes began to trace the other's torso. "And you're in his costume…?" He beamed instantly as he looked to the other’s face. "They got makeup on you too!"</p><p>Arthur sighed insincerely as his boyfriend's laughter filled the empty corridor. He was pleased to see the other suddenly genuine. "Yes, well, as Michelle stated, 'everyone on stage needs stage makeup,'" he joined in the laughter. "It was so awful getting done-up, you know. I don't know how actors do it."</p><p>Feliciano swept a hand past Arthur's bangs. "Well, you certainly make a cute angel. Who gave you the role?"</p><p>"Ugh, who do you guess? Francis has insisted on making this night a living hell for me."</p><p>Feliciano laughed, cupping the side of the other's face. "I can tell. You look tired."</p><p>"Believe me, I am," he leaned into the touch. "I've been ordered around all afternoon. Not to mention I'm due on stage now and well… You know how I feel about that."</p><p>"You will be fine, though. I know because I'll be with you," Feliciano pinched the stagehand's cheek. "I've been told we make a great pair."</p><p>Arthur scoffed. "Yes, well, I'm sure whoever said that wasn't referring to our collective acting abilities. You are far more experienced in that area..." Slowly his eyes returned to the sad remnants of the actor’s makeup, and his smile faltered. "You know, I really wish you would have told me where you were, love. I hate to think you were crying out here all alone."</p><p>"Oh, I was not. And it's okay, really. I just needed a second alone."</p><p>"But it hasn't been a second," Arthur frowned. "I haven't seen you for the past couple of<em> hours</em>. I've been worried about you."</p><p>Feliciano looked remorseful. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. Everything just got so busy after Lovino- and-… I don't know where the time went." There was a touch of guilt in his tone that pained his company.</p><p>Arthur drew the other into an embrace. "You shouldn't be sorry. I'm always fretting." He felt Feliciano's arms loop cautiously around his back before they were holding one another tightly. Though the costume feathers tickled his nose, he could still tell the other smelt of cinnamon.</p><p>Long days at school and even longer afternoons at rehearsal left the couple fleeting moments for chat. Conversations held among the bustling hallways or the student parking lot's impatient traffic were fast and had little substance. Arthur had missed the other boy and the contact they shared now seemingly made up for this lost time.</p><p>Despite a warmth that settled between their connected chests, the actor still held tension in his shoulders.</p><p>The apricot sky gradually dissolved into a spectacle of twinkling navy. In the distance was an orange sun, settling into the ground as the world entered the early stages of the night. It was just quiet enough for the sound of the band to merely escape the doors in fragmented notes.</p><p>"I wish things would just work out," Feliciano finally sighed.</p><p>Though the meaning behind this was lost to him, Arthur did not prod. "They will eventually. That's what you tell me."</p><p>Feliciano replied to this with a hum, drawing a sun into the other's back with his finger as he mumbled, "I guess I'm right."</p><p>Though day was beginning to linger in these spring days, remnants of the winter frigidity crept back as soon as the sun decided to set. This chill started at Arthur's legs and led up to his chest as soon as the other boy pulled away.</p><p>"Are you going to do theatre next year?" the actor looked earnestly at his boyfriend.</p><p>Arthur fiddled with the cuffs of his sleeves. "It's difficult to say at the moment. I would love to, for you, of course. But you know… With track and that… Well, I'd hate to miss it my last year. Not to mention I only ever talk with Vladimir and Lukas, who I see every day regardless... And Francis, who I would prefer I could see <em>much</em> less of…" Among his rant, Arthur failed to notice tears beginning to prick the other boy's eyelashes.</p><p>The voice the actor tried to keep steady became a whine as soon as he spoke. "You should stay because you want to, not for me!"</p><p> What had been laughter previously filling the hallway was now pants and sobs.</p><p>This sudden shift caught Arthur off guard, and he found himself rushing to wipe fresh tears from the boy's cheeks. "Oh, hush, love! Don't cry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."</p><p>Feliciano shook his head childishly. "No. You didn't. I just can't get anything right today!"</p><p>The stagehand was almost smiling at the absurdity of the situation. "Feliciano, you must tell me what's going on."</p><p>The actor’s eyes morphed into glistening puddles of amber. "I… I was going to ask you to prom tonight!"</p><p>Arthur tensed. "…That's what this was all about?"</p><p>"It was going to be at dress rehearsal," Feliciano puffed, struggling to breathe as he relayed his tragic story. "B-but Lovino got sick, and I had to take him home, and you know how far away we live! And then I tried to-to stall practice, but it was too late. And then Energy-"</p><p>"That's what <em>this</em> was all about?"</p><p>"Yeah! But when I got back  I couldn't face anyone b-because they all knew I would be asking you today so, um, I went to Kiku, but that <em>mean</em> conductor yelled at me, so I left because I didn't know what to do so then I came here and cried, but you hit me with the door-"</p><p>"Of course, I'd say yes."</p><p>"That's not it!" the actor cried. "If you're not a part of theatre next year, I will not get the chance to propose to you on stage! That's all I've ever wanted to do for you… Even better with all our friends there to see." By this point, he had shrunken into himself, looking like a wounded puppy. "But I ruined my chances of planning that in the future since I just told you everything. I really can't do anything right today."</p><p>Arthur sat puzzled, caught between trying to comfort and process. "D-Don't say that. Thank you truly, but… You know I hate being the centre of attention. And I already know you love me; you don't have to fuss trying to make a gesture of it."</p><p>The actor sniffled. "But if I did propose to you on stage...?"</p><p>"I would appreciate your effort but be more embarrassed than anything really," the stagehand laughed.</p><p>Feliciano tried to contain a small smile at this. "I… just <em>really</em> wanted to show you how much I care."</p><p>"And you already have, going through all this trouble," Arthur wiped a remaining tear from his cheek. "Now, don't upset yourself over this anymore. We have a show to perform tonight..." A rush of anxiety pulsed back through the stagehand at his own words. "Oh god, we have a show to perform tonight."</p><p>"Are you scared?" Feliciano sat back.</p><p>"Naturally. I'm not even sure I know our number."</p><p>"We should practice it then,” Feliciano got up, offering his hand to the other angel as he sniffled away the last of his scene. "We should have some time before intermission, no?"</p><p>"I suppose so." Arthur accepted the hand and got up steadily. "I can't think of the last time I danced for an audience, though..."</p><p>"That's why we practice now," Feliciano squeezed his boyfriend's hand, his characteristic optimism returning. He led to the centre of the corridor, stopping as they reached it. "Ah, you'll start here, and I'll be over there." The actor ran to his spot just diagonal of the other. "Okay?"</p><p>The stagehand nodded, recalling how the brothers had stood at each side of a large prop clam when their performance had started. Feliciano must have placed him at the imaginary boundary of this.</p><p>The actor straightened his back, sliding his heels together and bending his legs at the knee. "You'll start in the first position, like this; arms too. Then plie." He demonstrated the motion again for Arthur to mirror it carefully. "You have it!" Feliciano cheered, advancing into the next action confidently. Drawing out a pointed foot, he followed it with the other in a small hop. "Then you will chasse, step, leap, step," Feliciano sprung forward, arms spread gracefully as his pointed toes fluttered beneath him. He landed, turning enthusiastically to face the stagehand. "Like so! Ready to pirouette?"</p><p>The arms Arthur held in the first position wilted. It was somewhat odd to see Feliciano snap back so quickly from a meltdown but not entirely unusual to his character.</p><p>With the actor's extensive background in the performing arts, Arthur was glad to have the teen's assistance, especially in this unpredictable event. However, the stagehand could not appreciate the actor's quick knack for picking things up, which always led to irritatingly vague explanations.</p><p>"You may have to show me once more…"</p><p>-</p><p>"One. Two. Three. Four. One. Two. Three. Four. Arthur, point your toes- one. Two-…"</p><p>Ivan or Mr. B (as many of the students took to calling him), had not guessed that nearly 20 minutes before act two, he would be re-instructing a number he taught months prior.</p><p>Taking up the opportunity to choreograph for his old high school's musical production had been a hidden dream of his ever since he graduated. Outside of the troublesome commute from his university to the school, he loved everything which involved working with the students and instructing. He had been looking forward to the day he could sit back and view his work longer than he assisted up-close and personal.</p><p>Knowing the Vargas boys rarely needed instruction, there was a little less attention put towards this dance in the grand scheme of things. Until now, that is.</p><p>The worst possible scenario came true when he was approached by a boy who had never performed the number and was expected to dance in front of a full house. His vision for the dance was slowly tarnished as he witnessed their attempt firsthand. He scrambled to devise a way to simplify the choreography with enough time for practice. Though the blond boy claimed to have done ballet when he was young, the only traces of this remained in his graceful hands.</p><p>To Ivan, the modified number was sloppy and varying; but they may just get away with it to the untrained eye.</p><p>The boys spun and jumped, making like two baby birds taking off on their first flight (to Arthur, the emphasis lay in the wobbly-baby part of this analogy). Ivan watched their figures anxiously as the noise from the house crowded his thoughts. He doubted anyone was aware of this secret rehearsal just beyond the curtains. Still, the idea he was even taking part made him lightheaded.</p><p>The choreographer looked to his notes pitifully when they finished, crossing off portions of the dance he had hoped to keep in.</p><p>"How did we do?" Feliciano asked cheerfully, hopping out of his arabesque.</p><p>Ivan glanced over to the blond angel who was staring at his pointe shoes miserably. "It was… good. You both did well. There may be a few things to improve on, but this will work for our timeframe."</p><p>Overhead, the lights wavered, indicating to the audience and actors that intermission would be over shortly.</p><p>"I wish you both luck," Ivan managed a smile despite his nerves. "I'll see you soon."</p><p>The choreographer set off towards the box, leaving the two boys on set.</p><p>"Did you hear that, Arthur? We did well!" Feliciano skipped over to the other boy.</p><p>"I'm feeling poorly about this," the stagehand frowned. The massive pit had returned to the bottom of his stomach. "He saw all of my slip-ups."</p><p>"He saw you were trying your best," the actor reassured, his fresh stage makeup accentuating his smile. "We have got this! I know it!"</p><p>Arthur snickered at this certainty. "I suppose I'll take your word for it then."</p><p>"Will you meet me back in the green room once we're done?"</p><p>"Assuming I don't pass out while I'm up here, of course.”</p><p>-</p><p>The theatre turned pitch black as soon as the band started up for act two.</p><p>-</p><p>Cora’s voice resonated over the green room speaker. Though it was intended for the actors to remain quiet and listen in on this device, it was paid no mind as conversation circulated. Arthur lounged on a couch; his head resided on his boyfriend's lap. The only sensation he could feel was a heartbeat that rattled his chest periodically. The dull walls and screeching florescent lights only made him nauseous. If not for the noisiness of the room, he would have closed his eyes. "That was awful."</p><p>"On stage?" Feliciano looked from his phone to the idle boy on his thighs. "That was nearly an hour ago. Do you still feel bad?"</p><p>Arthur cringed as he visualized the faceless crowd, squirming in towards his boyfriend's stomach. His cheek rubbed against the rough corset as he whined a response. "I froze. Why did I freeze?"</p><p>"What is the matter if you missed a beat or two?" the actor petted the boy's head. "I believe you did very well. You are more of a dancer than you think, amore."</p><p>"I've had enough of your fibbing for one night," Arthur grumbled, prompting a laugh from the other.</p><p>Bella, one of the actresses, entered the room suddenly. She trailed a sparkling mesh dress that she bunched in her hands one stopping at the door. "Hey, everyone! Francis wanted me to let you all know to start getting ready to standby for bows," she beamed, glancing over to Feliciano at the end of this. "That's all!" She made swiftly back out, allowing the chatter to slowly return.</p><p>Cast gradually began to rise, making their way to the silent threshold in groups.</p><p>The actor bounced in his seat. "Andiamo, Arthur! It's time for bows!"</p><p>The stagehand sat up. "Do I have to go? I'm sure no one would notice if I just… left."</p><p>Feliciano looked offended. "No! You have to come." He stood up, beginning to pull the other by his wrists.</p><p>Arthur let his head fall back lamely as he groaned. "No... Don't make me go. I can't go back up there."</p><p>Though Feliciano typically enjoyed participating in their banter, this was not a typical situation. He released the boy's wrists and took to pulling him firmly from the waist to stand. "Let's go."</p><p>The couple advanced to the exit, making sure to go quiet as they arrived in the hallway before their entrance to the stage.</p><p>"We come in from opposite sides again," Feliciano whispered. "So, look for me across the way. I will nod to you when it is our time."</p><p>Arthur watched fondly as the boy disappeared into the right-wing. Light was leaking sparsely into the crossover, and he could only see the left-wing in fragments as he approached. Whispers and hushes filled the congested space, and he crammed himself into the mass.</p><p>A sliver of the stage was visible through the set, and the stagehand peered through carefully. Hercules was moving gracefully about the set as the final scene played out. On stage, he had an astonishing presence and emotional range for someone who hardly emoted, let alone <em>spoke </em>offstage. It was indeed no wonder he was the cherished leading man of most productions. Arthur stared out to the house, squinting to view Boris manning the spotlight with a look of concentration. Mrs. Karpusi was towards the back, cupping her hands to her chest proudly as she watched her son from the light controls. Vlad was to the director’s side, looking bored at the closing number's lack of sound effects. The crowd was black and motionless, sending a shiver down the stagehand’s spine as he viewed them. From his spot, the rows of seats looked endless. His hands instinctively went to fidget with the cuffs of his sleeves.</p><p>Before pulling away, his eye caught hold of someone familiar in the seats. In the front row was Mrs. Vargas, sitting attentively with a video recorder in hand. While initially delighted to see his boyfriend’s mother, Arthur quickly grew perplexed. Feliciano had told him his mother would be home, hadn’t he? Though he could feel a blush beginning to heat his neck and palms, he could not rationalize the new sense of foreboding.</p><p>Anticipation held the cast on their toes as Hercules’ soliloquy drew out on one final note. Tension spiked as soon as the lights went out, with the cast eagerly pushing themselves towards the limits of the wings. Hercules scampered off the black set as the theatre roared with applause.</p><p>The commotion was muffled through an amplifying pulse in Arthur’s ears. This was not an unusual sensation to him since it undoubtedly occurred in the heat of a sprint. Yet, the fact he could experience it without having to run first surprised him. Applause carried on as the lights returned to stage, prompting the first few ensembles to make their way out. Arthur stood to the back of the group, standing on his toes to view past their heads. The pointe shoes did his balance (and to an extent his height) some surprising justice.</p><p>Thankfully, he spotted the other angel standing casually across the way. He was actively speaking with the stage manager (Arthur could not tell if he was actually thankful for that aspect). Francis had a bouquet of roses in his lap, something Arthur had noted after numerous shows was a gift the seniors provided the director on closing night. Only the committed came to closing shows where bows were extended to the director, tech, musicians, and seniors' last performance.  What a day indeed to confine Arthur to the stage.</p><p>Slowly his feet returned to the ground as actors at the wing began to dwindle. His fingers were static at each new wave of applause, and Feliciano became his focal point across the set. The other boy had likely waved to him at some point, but Arthur’s head had been too fuzzy to tell. The indirect stage lighting illuminated the actor’s soft features and made his brown eyes tinge honey. His mouth was curled into a gentle smile, and it was as if some thick mist made him the clearest in view. An eagerness inhabited his shimmering eyes, and Arthur felt if he were any closer, he could singlehandedly pluck the stars from them.</p><p>The moment his focal point dipped its chin, Arthur’s illusion faded. It was his time to face the mass again.</p><p>His legs buzzed with adrenaline, and without a moment to linger, he launched forward. He had not been sure if the movements were correct as he mirrored Feliciano in a horizontal chasse towards the center of the stage. His vision flashed from the present to their moments practicing in the dark corridor. How he wished he were simply outside again. The two joined hands, leaping to their spot in the line of actors and bowing. The applause became thunder in Arthur’s ears, and he felt close to collapsing as they joined the line for the last few actors to earn their praise. His eyes retreated to the floor with his face burning intensely. The sensation of his hand in Feliciano’s was comparatively dull to the ongoing agitation that continued to scoop out the contents of his abdomen.</p><p>As the rest of the cast began to fill the stage, Mrs. Karpusi made her way elegantly to the front. “What a wonderful audience you all have been. Thank you, thank you truly,” the director spoke into a microphone, allowing her pleasantly accented voice to carry throughout the theatre. “None of this would have been possible without your support and the resilience of this marvellous cast!”</p><p> Another round of cheers came from the audience as Arthur could not remember if he ever knew how to breathe.</p><p>“It is with great sorrow for me to announce that this is the last year we will have our lovely seniors,” Mrs. Karpusi sighed, igniting a similar reaction from the crowd. “But it is my honour to have worked with you all, whether you have been here throughout your high school lives or joined us just this year.”</p><p>As the director encouraged the seniors to step forward, Arthur was more than happy to race to the group's back. A wall of people barricaded his view of the crowd, and he was close to escaping when a hand caught his sleeve.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Feliciano whispered.</p><p>“I’m leaving, obviously,” Arthur replied, panting in exasperation.</p><p>“Do not leave. Please? Do you really want to miss the senior sendoff?” Feliciano was nearly pleading.</p><p>“Yes, I’m completely fine with that.” The stagehand was nearly off again when he noticed the other’s pained expression. Afraid more so of the attention from another meltdown, Arthur reluctantly halted his escape. “Fine… I’ll stay. But you cannot make me go back up there.”</p><p>The actor smiled. “Why would I?”</p><p>-</p><p>Though all the seniors were able to happily admire their roses and the rest of the cast able to bask in their satisfaction, Arthur was feeling nothing but impatience. Despite their cast of nearly 40, a sizable number of seniors were leaving, making for an even more extended sendoff. He watched the clock impatiently, thinking of how he would likely be in bed if he were home. He let his mind settle comfortably into a mental image of his pillow. A gentle tap came to his shoulder. “Hm?”</p><p>“I just remembered I left something in the wing,” Feliciano whispered. “Would you mind if I went and got it?”</p><p>“Go for it,” Arthur said absently, spacing out as he thought of a novel he was interested in finishing. The fictional realities proved better than his in every regard it seemed. Jammed in a pair of white pantyhose and a corset had to be more miserable than any Shakespearean tragedy. He stared at the clock again, huffing as he realized not even a minute had passed.</p><p>As Feliciano snuck off, Francis began the last acknowledgments. “On behalf of the seniors, I would like to give one last thank you to our amazing director,” the manager spoke into the microphone, handing it off to his assistant as he presented the bouquet of roses to Mrs. Karpusi. Her eyes brimmed with tears, earning a chorus of “aww’s” from the audience.</p><p>“Thank you. You all mean so much to me,” the director sniffled. She and Francis shared an embrace, giving the stage manager just enough time to catch his cue from the right-wing. Delighted cheers came from the audience.</p><p>When the two pulled apart, Francis returned to the microphone. “To finally bring our night to a close, we have one last special announcement from one of our actors.”  </p><p>Arthur ignored this, taking to straighten the wire of his bent halo instead.</p><p>The audience broke out into laughter and cheers in a matter of seconds. The stagehand glanced up briefly to the costumed backs in front of him. He decided that it would be better to ask Feliciano later what the fuss had been rather than further inspect it. He yawned momentarily and placed the halo back atop his head as he waited impatiently for the event to finish up.</p><p>Suddenly, Feliciano’s voice was throughout the theatre. “Arthur, mi amore!”</p><p>The stagehand jolted up, the wall of people in front of him turning to stare back. The safeguard departed then so that Arthur became visible to the entire audience. His boyfriend was standing at the front of the stage with a poster. The lights were blinding, and Arthur felt his brain beginning to melt underneath them.</p><p>The sign in the actor’s hands read:</p><p>
  <em>Seeing that you are an angel now</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I am too</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Would you make closing night heaven on earth</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And take me to PROM with you?</em>
</p><p>-</p><p>“I needed to figure out how to propose one way or another,” Feliciano explained, carefully undoing the lace of the other’s corset.</p><p>Arthur wiped his face furiously with a makeup wipe.</p><p>“Truly I was planning on proposing to you during dress rehearsal, but Lovino got sick.”</p><p>The stagehand turned around to glare at the actor.</p><p>“No, he really was sick!” Feliciano laughed. “I had to get Francis to busy you with something. And I had tried to get Antonio to stall practice for me, but it was too late by the time I got home. I was very worried that you would find out about my first plan. But it worked out!”</p><p>Arthur tried his best to move away once his corset was undone, but the small room was too impractical for that.</p><p>“And I thought if I told you the idea, you would not expect it to come a second time, yes?”</p><p>“You lied and manipulated me with those-those tactful words,” Arthur tore off the white blouse and quickly retreated to the security of his black sweater.</p><p>Feliciano pouted. “I know Arthur- that you hate the stage. But I also know you are not going to do theatre again. You see, this was my last chance.”</p><p>“You don’t know that for certain! How many people were in on this anyhow?” The actor’s telling smile was enough to make the stagehand fume. “Everyone?! Vlad and Lukas too!?”</p><p>“This cast is like my family. You know?” Feliciano wrapped his arms around the other boy, coaxingly. “They just wanted to help me out.”</p><p>“Unhand me! This is disgraceful!” Arthur managed to shake the actor off before retreating to a corner of the room to angrily pull off the rest of his outfit. “Francis, maybe, but <em>my</em> friends? It’s absurd!”</p><p>Feliciano watched shamelessly from the adjacent corner. “It was a lot to arrange all by myself,” he crossed his arms in slight annoyance. “I just needed their help to make sure we would not run into each other until I was ready with everything.”</p><p>“Well, you shouldn’t have made all the fuss in the first place. I was humiliated. And deceived!” the stagehand threw his pantyhose to the floor angrily. “You faked your crying earlier, too, I’m sure?” He lingered a moment after realizing his trousers were to the ground by Feliciano’s feet. Glancing up sheepishly to his boyfriend, he mumbled, “Would you mind...?”</p><p>The actor wordlessly kicked the trousers over with a pointe foot. Arthur turned away from the other teen, slipping them on quickly as silence filled the cramped space. Though agitation knotted his shoulders up tightly, regret was beginning to pulse at his temples. Instinctively his hand went to fiddling with a loose string on his sweater.</p><p>Though Feliciano was also prone to extreme moods, there was nothing more unpleasant than when he went completely silent. And, despite now being fully dressed, Arthur felt intensely vulnerable under the other’s gaze. He was close to apologizing purely to end the tension when the actor spoke.</p><p>“I really had been crying… If you wanted to know,” Feliciano sighed. It hit Arthur as another pang of guilt when the actor slid down to the ground in defeat. “I embarrassed you. And proposed to you in front of everyone. I should have been more-… I do not know the word.”</p><p>Arthur’s face burned as he turned to look at the other boy. In his typical dramatic fashion, the actor was staring off wistfully.</p><p>“Feliciano… I overreacted. Just now.” Though he meant it, the stagehand’s words were stilted. Humility was something he still needed considerable work on, but he learned over time that it was better to get the apology out before the emotional reasoning set in. Not to mention, Feliciano’s unwavering patience typically aided this process. He sat down hesitantly across from his boyfriend. “I’ve been immature… and impolite to you. And I shouldn’t have said that.”</p><p>The actor simply nodded.</p><p>“<em>And</em> I haven’t appreciated you enough for everything you have done for me today.” Sincerity unravelled with his words as he thought back on the actor’s coordination that night. Nothing he had done was out of malicious intent and though the embarrassment still stung, Arthur could only sit and adore the boy in front of him. “I’m sorry for what I have said to you… And how I’ve behaved.”</p><p>“Me too,” Feliciano looked to his boyfriend sincerely. “I should have been more… considerate- to you.” Arthur noticed a hint of a smile when the actor found the word, knowing he was slightly proud he had managed to pronounce it. “I should have eh…-considered you more than I did today. I got caught up in my excitement very much, and I just wanted everything to work out. I ignored how you were feeling by mistake.”</p><p>“I don’t blame you. Stress clearly overwhelmed me tonight,” Arthur retailed. “It’s inexcusable to have taken it out on you, though. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“I forgive you,” the actor sat up, motioning with his hands for his boyfriend. “I hope you forgive me too?”</p><p>The stagehand smiled, crawling forward so that the other boy could enclose him with a hug. “Of course, I do.”</p><p>Feliciano pulled the stagehand closer after a moment, dragging them both into a near straddling position on the changing room floor as they began laughing. “Now I cannot wait to go to our first prom together!” he enthused into the other’s wool sweater.</p><p>Arthur smiled bashfully as the other boy began to litter his face with lipstick kisses. “We’ve been to dances before, pet.”</p><p>“Not a<em> prom</em>,” Feliciano explained. “Prom is different than the dances we have been to.”</p><p>“You think so?” Arthur instinctively inched closer.</p><p>“I <em>know</em> so,” the actor beamed. “It will be much more ah… formal. And beautiful, I think.”</p><p>The stagehand relished in the boy’s entrancing expectations. “We’ll have to see then, I suppose.”</p><p>The two had nearly melted into a kiss when there was a loud pounding at the door. “Hey you guys! Seven minutes in dressing room is, like, over!” The voice belonged to Feliks who, by his tone, seemed thoroughly amused. “We have to take cast pictures, like, now!”</p><p>Feliciano was sent into a fit of laughter as Arthur sat up stiffly. “T-That’s not- we weren’t-!” the stagehand struggled with a response as he scrambled to collect pieces of his costume from around the room.</p><p>The actor got up languidly and opened the changing room door. “Hi, Feliks! You too, Toris.”</p><p>The prop-master stood reluctantly to the wardrobe supervisor’s side. “Hey, sorry to have… interrupted... Feliks told me he had something <em>important </em>to show me.”</p><p>“This is, like, more than important- it’s effing hilarious!” Feliks laughed, peering towards the back of the room as he held his phone up to snap a picture. “Aww! No more angel Arthur?”</p><p>The stagehand held the costume defensively to his chest. “I’m not an actor for this production. I don’t need the photos to reflect that. And stop taking pictures of me!”</p><p>The wardrobe supervisor blew a raspberry. “Boo. Well you’re no fun,” he followed by planting a hand on the actor’s shoulder. “Feli, we don’t have, like, any time rn but we <em>totes</em> gotta catch up later. I’ve got, like, so much to spill.” His company looked as if he was trying not to roll his eyes.</p><p>Feliciano nodded enthusiastically. “Bene! We will see you on set.”</p><p>As the techies made off towards the bustling hallway, Arthur grimaced. “I don’t know how you hang out with that bloke.”</p><p>The actor laughed. “It’s funny because that’s exactly what he says about you!”</p><p>Before Arthur had a moment to feel hurt, Feliciano was rubbing his face with a makeup wipe. “I’m sorry. I got lipstick on you.”</p><p>The stagehand submitted to the action as exhaustion finally caught up with his body. All the stress and anger he preserved that night weighed down on him and he could almost feel his legs giving in as he stood. The actor naturally picked up on this energy.</p><p>“We can leave if you want to,” Feliciano suggested, tossing the wipe into a nearby bin. “We don’t have to take the photos.”</p><p>This caught Arthur off guard. “But… No. You’ve waited this whole production to be in those photographs. We must go.”</p><p>The actor gave a relaxed shrug and began towards the doorway. “Not really. Everyone here knows I was in the show. Also, I’m tired now. Do you want me to drive you home?”</p><p>The stagehand lingered a moment, trotting to catch up with the other boy when he had made it to the empty hallway. “You mustn’t say all this for my sake, you know. I can manage a few pictures.”</p><p>Feliciano’s halo glimmered as he shook his head. “No. I want to leave. You also must stop that, or you will ruin that sweater, amore,” the actor gently drew his boyfriend’s hand from a loose string on his sleeve.</p><p>“I suppose I’m just confused. Are you <em>truly</em> not interested in taking the photographs? Won’t you want to see them in the yearbook later?”</p><p>“Eh, I already got everything I <em>wanted</em> tonight.” The actor laughed to himself, picking up his bookbag from the floor. He handed Arthur the rolled-up poster board from his proposal. “And if we don’t leave now, we will be eh…-<em>committed</em> to the cast party afterwards.” There was a notable shift in the stagehand’s disposition then. “So, do you want a ride?”</p><p>“You know, now that I think about it that is a-a- splendid idea,” Arthur quickly started towards the exit, opening the door for Feliciano as he came. “After you.”</p><p>“Thank you, signore,” the actor laughed.</p><p>Stepping outside, a breeze rushed over the pair. The corridor was still and blue, outside from the single yellow light that did nothing for the shadowy walkway.</p><p>“Fa f-freddo!” Feliciano exclaimed.</p><p>Arthur wrapped his arms around the cherub and they steadily made their way to the parking lot in the dark. He settled his chin on the boy’s shoulder, nearly inhaling one of his costume feathers. “Will you be staying in this outfit all night?”</p><p>“I may,” the actor shrugged. “Unless you have something for me at your house.”</p><p>“You’re coming over? I mean- you can if you’d like… I doubt my dad’d mind.”</p><p>“I need to waste some time before I return to… la casa,” Feliciano’s English was gradually reducing with the arrival of his drowsiness. “Madre think I will be at the cast party.”</p><p>Though he had never admitted it to the other boy, Arthur enjoyed listening to him speak his native tongue. “Clever,” he yawned. “I reckon I’ll collapse the moment we arrive home though.”</p><p>Feliciano yawned as well. “E, I will be there to put you to bed.”</p><p>Arthur snickered, tightening his hold on the actor just slightly.</p><p>Stars flickered distantly above their heads as the night sky began to clear. Moonbeams stretched out from a passing cloud and soon the earth revived in the pale light.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yay! I am so happy I am finally able to post this. Thank you to @ islas. pilipinas on Instagram for allowing me to use your beautiful original character, Cora, in this story (and NorPhil hehe). Please check out her account if you are so inclined!<br/>Feel free to leave any comments or constructive criticisms on this. Writing this has mainly been a fun pastime for me since the quarantine and has been a nice way to relive when I could do theatre in-person. This is only part of my engita- high school-“cinematic universe” so let me know if a follow-up/prequel to this is necessary! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>